Black and White
by TheEverythingGirl
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Part 1

The Girl With The Mark On Her Neck

(Gin and Vodka POV)

Gin took a long smoke as he and his partner in crime Vodka drove down the highway, a girl around 18 was in the backseat. She had brown hair that went down to her butt and green eyes. She had on a sky blue shirt, black jacket, a red mini skirt and blue tennis shoes that matched her shirt. She was sleeping.

"Where are we going to drop her off Vodka" Gin said taking another long smoke form his cigarette. "I know the prefect place, it just a little down the road" Vodka said in turn.

After driving for roughly around another 10 minutes. Vodka turned the car to the side of the rode. Gin and Vodka got out the car, and Gin then walked to the back seat door opened it and picked the girl up.

Then Gin and Vodka went down a dirt path and to a creak and threw her body into the water. "Good job my partner, now lets give her some medicine in case she wants to wake up from our wonderful crime organization" Gin said and slipped the pill into her mouth and the some liquid to wash it down.

They both laughed evilly and went back to the car and drove away. Leaving the girl with the strange mark on her neck in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello boys and girls how are you today Im fine thank you for asking. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the story I know I enjoyed writing it after all! Anyway I know the second chapter isn't going to be as good because I finished the at !0:00 at night... so yeah! I hope you enjoy the show!**

Chapter 1

The Man In White

(Elisa POV)

Elisa woke up in the stream. She slowly got up falling multiple times, but finally got onto her feet. She looked at her surroundings. "A-am I in a forest, standing in a creek?" she asked herself in her mind.

She touched her head and instantly pain shot threw her body making her fall down again. "Ouch! My head, it hurts so bad!" she said to herself once again. She tried to remember what happened but came up with nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She shook in horror she had no memories what so ever. All she could remember is her name "Elisa" she said aloud.

Suddenly a boy appeared beside her panting hard. He was no more than 16 years of age. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a white top hat, a white shirt and a white jacket and cape around it. He also had on white pants and white boots.

"Well nice to meet u Elisa" the boy said looking at her. "Um how do you know my name?" she asked the mysterious man in white. "Sorry I heard you talking to yourself earlier" he said rubbing his head.

"Oh" she said trying to get up again but instantly falling. "Are you ok?" he asked worried. She nodded her head and tried getting up again and again failed.

The man in white chuckled and said "here let me help you up". He then took her hand and helped her raise to her feet. "Thank you' she said a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Your welcome my lady, now I must take my leave her said letting go of the girl.

He turned around and then he heard a splash behind him. He looked back to she the girl had fallen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Girl

(Kaito POV)

I heard a splash behind me. I turned around and saw the girl I was talking to face down in the stream, unconscious. My mouth gaped in horror.

I quickly rushed to her side and picked her up. I check her pulse, she was breathing, I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her. She was cute. She had brown hair, slightly big black jacket, a sky blue baggy shirt, skirt the reached to her knee's. Everything on her was to big and extremely wet.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming form the bushes. "Sir I found him" I heard the bush say. I gently held her and ran off the cliff activating my hang glider in time.

After a little while I landed on a building and checked oh again. She was still asleep but shivering in the cold wind. I put down and changed into my normal clothes and put my Kaito Kid uniform and into my normal uniform.

I then wrapped my white cape around her body so she doesn't get a cold. I then put her on my back and walked to my house.

After I got home I unraveled her and called Aoko and told her about her. After we talked I sat down next to her and looked at her. She had clothes on that where way to big for her, her hair was down to her feet.

After a few minutes of waiting I heard a knock on the door. It was Aoko. "Sorry I'm so late, I couldn't remembered where my childhood clothes where" she said running into the house. I nodded and smiled "It's okay" I said and took her to my bedroom where she slept.

She kicked me out and closed the door. After another few minutes she came out and said it was ok to come back in. She was changed into a white long sleeve shirt and long black jeans. She looked cute.

"Well how does she look" Aoko asked. "Cute" I said looking at Aoko. She smiled in triumph and the we heard a noise. We turned around saw she was starting to wake up.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
